The weasley twins
by Jonatte
Summary: Next generation fic, set after 7th book. Fred II and Roxy Weasley's journey from the receiving of letter to starting of year one, include all of the characters
1. Chapter 1

AN: Firstly, I would like to thanks for the favourite by blue22434.Also thanks to ktjade, I luv Gred and Forge and jadekate for adding this story on story alert list

Disc: I don't own harry potter

"Bang" off goes one of George weasley's invention in the Weasley wizard Wheeze's back store room. The explosion sends one of the shelves in the room topples and fell onto the back store's door.

With a chuckle, he stood up and brushes off all the soot from his forearm and face. One of his inventions is going well and it would only take a few more test tries before it will be ready to hit the shelf. He walks over to the fallen shelf and levitates it upright with his 8 inches wand

It was late morning when most of the customers were still bed or were at work. So he is free to do which ever experiment he likes. He walks out to the counter and right on the cue, Angelina walks in with lunch and his twin kids, Fred and Roxanne (Roxy).

Fred was born fifteen minutes before Roxy making him the older twin. Their features was mirror image of each other, the only different is the hair length. At the age of 11, both of them will be starting Hogwarts together with their cousin, Louis weasley

His wife took one look at her husband, heave a loud sigh and proceed to place lunch on the counter and fuss over his appearance. While the twins exchange a knowing look with each other and walk into the back store and check out their father's new invention.

Just after Angelina finish sorting out her husband. A loud bang came from the back store startled the both of them. George recovered and pulls his wife into the back store with him. Behind his experiment table, stood the twins covered with soot but grinning widely at their parents.

Angelina was shocked at first but had recovered when she saw the twins covered in soot yet grinning to reassure that they are fine. As soon as she has both her hands at her hips, the twins rushes over to her and she starts to clear the soot off them using cleaning spells that she learnt over the years.

By lunch time, everybody is now soot less and enjoying the spread that Angelina has bought along with her. The whole family was talking about the new invention- handheld zapper pinball. The twins were bragging to their mother that their score is the new high score, beating their father. The kick of the game is that losing it will cause the ball to self destruct with a loud bang and plenty of soot. It will be very embarrassing if you do lose.

After the lunch, the shop resumes operation and is bustling with activities. Fred was at row 2 explaining and demonstrating to one of the customers about and on the uses of skiving boxes. while Roxy was replenishing the fireworks' stocks at row 6. Angelina was stationed at the counter doing cashiering.

You might ask where George is. While the rest of his family is working hard, he was even working harder, dealing with all the order form and owl deliveries to all of the customers who could make their way down to their store. At 9 pm, they will pack up, lock up and apparate (together with the kids in hand) back to their cozy home.

Supper was served after all of them bathe and dressed in identical pajamas (house rule number 6 by set by George).when the twins arrived in the dining room; they took the seat opposite their parents and started wolfing down the supper.

"Where is the fire??" asked George jokingly

"Lily owled us just now and invited us to Potter's house for the game tomorrow at 10 "replied Fred with his mouth full.

"We want practice abit before we go" continued Roxy.

After 5 minutes, they finish their food in record time, went up to brush teeth and were ready for bed.

"Good night, mom and dad" chorused the twins when they appear in the dining room again. Angelina was washing the dishes while George is drying them the muggle way.

And the twins went up to the second floor where their bedrooms are. Their parent's room is the one on the third floor. They will always check in on the kids before they went to bed. Fred and Roxy went into their individual bedroom and fake sleeping soundly when their parents come to check in on them.

When their parents' door closed, Roxy counted mental up to a hundred before sitting up slowly, got out of her bed and tip toed to Fred's room. Both of their room has got identical furniture except for the colour. Sky blue bed set for Fred and white colour bed set for Roxy. At first, Angelina has got her eyes set on the getting the pink set for Roxy but she wanted a blue set just like her brother. In the end, white was the compromise colour.

Fred was also in fact sitting up on his bed waiting for his twin to come in, she give him a small smile and sit opposite of him. In quiet voices, the both of them talk about the game tomorrow. Louis and the twins will be receiving their acceptance letter from Hogwarts, but their cousins (meaning all of them) wanted to be the first ones to congratulate them and have a game as a celebration on getting into the school with them.

They continue to talk about their other recent games with other weasley/potter cousins and then suddenly Roxy reach out and took Fred's hand. She looks at him in the eyes and expresses her worries about the possibility of not being able to get into Hogwarts School. Fred simply pats her head and reply that it is impossible. They might have their names down in the register ever since they were born. Still she was not convinced. Fred simply shrugged his shoulders and announced that he is very tired and that Roxy also need to rest early. With that, Roxy whispered a good night to him and went back to her room.

As she lies on her bed, she is still thinking about many other things. Took her two hours to finally fall asleep

Someone was calling her name and shaking her awake, Roxy open her eyes groggy and found Fred standing beside her bed already in his quidditch attire.

She decides to ignore him and rolled over to her left but Fred wasn't giving up just yet. He found her hands and pulls her into a sitting position. She gives him one of her best glare just for doing that. Roxy just wasn't a morning person. Chuckling at her reaction, Fred sat on the side of her bed and started telling her about the schedule for today. Firstly will be breakfast then practice. Secondly, proceed to Potter's house using the floo network. After the letters arrived (or may be not). The game is on between the cousins, next would be dinner time and lastly home.

With a loud groan, she realizes that she got out to get out of her bed, went to the nearest bathroom and got ready for the long day ahead.  
Meanwhile Fred strolls down to the dining room and found George sitting with his copy of Daily Prophet and Angelina was sited beside him just enjoying her morning caffeine fix.

"Morning "announces Fred as he walks over to the breakfast table. There are piping hot waffles, scrambled eggs, golden hash browns and coffee/pumpkin juice .

"Morning, Son" said George, looking up from the newspaper he was reading and give a big good morning smile to him. Angelina smiled at him and stood up to get more plates for her two kids figuring Roxy will be down soon.

Fred took a seat and starts to scope some eggs and 2 waffles onto his plate. After thinking for a while he took other plate and start filing it up 2 waffles and a hash brown just the way, Roxy would like it today.

Then proceed to pour some juice for Roxy and himself. Just when he was about to start eating, Roxy came down in the dining room dressed in identical quidditch attire as Fred.

"Morning" she smiled when she sat down at the dining table. Her parent smiled their usual good morning smile. She notices that her breakfast plate is already filled up. Roxy was sure that it was Fred who helps her fill it up. Twin stuff as she would usually say. Fred would know exactly what she was thinking or in this case what food she wants. She leans toward Fred and whisper thank you.

Fred simply nodded and return to eating his waffle. After breakfast and helping to clean up is done, the twins went out to the backyard where the broom cupboard is. After taking out their individual broom (Fire Bolt V), they begin to start practicing scoring goals at the makeshift goalpost that George made just for them.

Just after scoring a few goals, Angelina came out and asks them to get ready for departure to the Potters. They landed and make their way into the house with their broomstick in their hand. The Potter has got their own quidditch stadium in their backyard but not a lot of guest broomsticks to go around. The twins simply like to bring their own broomstick to the match every time.

Using the floo network, the twins arrive at Godric Hollow through fireplace with plenty of soot all over them. They stood up, took a moment to look over at each other and laugh loudly at each other appearance. Harry's house elf Kreacher arrives with a crack right beside them. Kreacher then bows to the both of them and took their firebolts to put it away. With another crack it disappears. Fred stood up and helps Roxy up on her feet as well

After a few minutes, Lily runs into the front room where the fireplace and the twins are. Smiling, Roxy step up abit and Lily run into her outstretch arms. It is just one month ago that they have last seen each other.

"Girls" Fred muttered and rolled his eyes. It is the same every time they met. He seriously wondered if they were going to do this every day in school next time.

"Fred is jealous... Fred is jealous" Lily who heard it, broke the hug and teased.  
Fred simply rolled his eyes and went the way that Lily came from. It has got to be where all the others were. After walking down the long hallway, he reaches the dining room but there is only Kreacher setting up the table for the guests. Kreacher bowed abit when he saw Fred at the doorway.

"Where are the others? Have they arrived yet?" Fred asked Kreacher. It simply nodded and gestured toward the living room. It was directly across from the dining room but it was separated by a huge garden.

As he was making his way through the garden, he heard the laughter of Albus and Louis overhead. He looked up and saw two figures in the called out to them waving, the both of them heard something, looked down and spotted Fred waving and shouting at them. They circled and landed beside him.

"There you are Fred. I thought you got lost in the Floo network "grinned Al. Louis hit him playfully at the shoulder. It is their usual way of saying hi. The whole bunch of kids is so closely knitted. Just the way Grandma Molly wanted it to be. A big and warm family

"Where is Roxy?.. Isn't she supposed to come with you?" Louis asked looking around  
"Lily is with her.. Should be still at the front room if I am not wrong" Fred replied.

"Al.. Al.. Come in this instant.. The mails from school have arrived" James shouted from the living room window. The three of them looked at each other in surprise. They were outside the whole time and didn't spot any of the owls flow by them.

"Coming.." shouted Al with that the three of them ran toward the living room where the letters from school await them.

Louis, Fred and Al broke into the living room where the rest of their cousins and Ginny weasley was seated. The rest of the adults including Granddad Arthur and Grandma Molly will be here in the evening

James was standing right in front of Ginny and waving his Hogsmeade form at her. It is evident that James was excited about the form or should say what benefits the form would bring.

One of the examples would ask girls out for dates in Hogsmeade other than that would simply to shop at Hogsmeade for loads of Honeyduke's sweet and many more.

The rest of the cousins, who were discussing about the books that they were stated to buy in the letter, looked up in surprise at the three of them.

Fred notices that Rose, Hugo, Lily, Vic, Teddy and his sister were the only ones that weren't in the room. Rose and Hugo could have been held up and didn't reach Godric hollow on time. Vic and Teddy is most likely working now like most of the adults. Teddy is studying under Harry to be a Auror while Vic is studying to be a healer in St Mungo.

In the middle of the room, on the coffee table was five of the Hogwarts official letters each address to different people. Al trotted over to grab his own letter and flopped down to the nearest couch to read it carefully.

Louis and Fred is getting theirs for the first time. They hold up their individual letter. Look over at each other and nod. They proceed to open up and read the content of the letter

The contents consist of congratulating them on entering the school. Attached to letter was their school supplies list which includes books, potion supplies and state to bring a pet.

"Hmm... It says to bring a pet..." Fred wondered aloud.

"Mum and Dad say they will get me an owl when I get in" grinned Louis. Fred smiled back at him. Louis had always wanted an owl of his own instead of borrowing from his older sisters.

Fred looked back down on the coffee table and found one letter with Roxy name. She was definitely thinking too much into it. He picked up her letter and excuses himself to find her and show her the letter. He initially wanted to walk back to the front room where he last left her but just as he was crossing the huge garden. He found lily and his sister walking in the direction of the living room right toward him.

Roxy spotted him and jogged over to him. Fred simply holds up both letters, He smiles widely at Roxy and hand her letter over to her. Her huge brown eyes widen, register that her Hogwarts letter is in her hand and she tore it open and began to read the content.

After reading and reread the letter for a second time, the words finally sink in and Roxy squeal in happiness. She hugs Fred tightly as he congratulate her at her ear . Lily joins in the hug and congratulates the both of them, mumbling something about it being her turn next year.

Roxy finally calm down and the threesome return to the living room. Domi, Lucy and Molly were already beside Louis. Domi, who is Louis second sister, was ruffling his hair with affection while she was telling him all about school

*Crack* Hermione and Rose, Ron and Hugo apparate right in the middle of the garden of Godric hollow and walked into the living room.

"Sorry about being late, Ginny, something crop up…" grinned Ron.

Ginny simply smile at her brother and went to hug the rest of the newcomers welcome. After settling the children down, Ron and Hermione return back to work. Al walks over to Rose with her letter in hand. Rose is always interested in the books list. She wants to get her hand on the books and memorize the content even before the school start.

Since all most of the schooling kids were already here, Ginny decide to start the match in her own backyard. She gather them together in front of her and explain that the much awaited summer match is starting and each team is going to have 1 keeper, 1 seeker, 1 beater and 2 chasers. One of them will have to be the referee instead. Molly immediately put up her hand. She is very much like her dad being a prefect and all; she also likes keeping people in order.

The rest of the cousins stood in line to pick up a ball (yellow or red) from a bag which decides which team they were in. Roxy was second last in the line, Fred have already got his team, the yellow team. Finally it was her turn, she reach in to the bag and pick out a yellow one too.

The ones on her team is Fred(beater), Domi(chaser), Al(seeker), Hugo(keeper) and herself(chaser).while on the red team, James(chaser), Lucy(beater) , Lily(seeker) , Louis(chaser) and Rose(keeper).

Both of the team after assigning their individual positions, have move out to the backyard after putting on their game robes. Ginny returns to the kitchen to prepare for dinner. Leaving Molly in charge of them

Yellow team's Captain Domi and Red Team's Captain James ran forward toward Molly and shake their hand with each other. Molly whistled and all of them kicked off from the ground.

Another loud and long whistle bring all of them hovering in a circle around Molly, she kick open the box and grab the quaffler, release one of the bludger and the snitch. With another whistle, she threw the ball and the game started

Domi catch the quaffler first and pass to Roxy and she passes it back to Domi and Domi try to shoot the goal at the leftmost post but Rose reach the post first and stop the scoring.

Rose caught the ball and passes it to Louis who passes it back to James before he could throw; he got hit at the wrist by the bludger send by Fred and drops the quaffler. Domi rushes forward and grab the ball and throw toward the red team's centre goal post and she scores the first goal.

The games continued on and after 2 goals made by the red team. The score was 30 to 20. Yellow team was leading. Domi called for a time out. The yellow and red team landed and huddled together for strategies, Domi decide that she and Fred will switch position. Fred lightly throws her the beater bat and they mounted their broom again.

The game continues on with new positions, Fred caught the ball Molly threw and passes it to his twin and they race to the goal post of red team. Rose was at the right goal post right in front of Roxy, she look over at Fred and threw it over to him. Without hesitation, he threw it right into the leftmost goal post, scoring another point for yellow team.

While cheering for his team goal scoring, Al spotted something golden around the leftmost goalpost of the yellow team, saw Lily zooming toward the same direction him. Without any hesitation, he rushes toward their goal post. Crossing path with a bludger sent by Lucy, he ducked and continue to his pursuit. Domi caught the bludger and send it to over to Lily slowing her down.

On the other hand, Louis gotten the quaffler after Rose let in another goal, He passed it over to James and James zoomed forward toward the yellow team's goalpost, looking like he was aiming for the rightmost goal but he change direction in the split second and scored at the leftmost goal, successfully tricking Hugo.

Meanwhile, Al's hand closes in on the small struggling Snitch and held it up for everyone to see. Molly whistled and the game is won by the yellow team 180 to 30.

They landed and the red team congratulates the yellow team, in particularly Al for catching the snitch in such a short time. Molly went around her cousin checking for any injuries. James has got fractured wrist while the rest come out unscathed

During the games, the rest of the family had arrives via apparition and have gathered in the huge dining room that the Potters have. After the match had ended, the whole lot of children flooded into the dining room too.

The twins found their parents at the end of the long table and began to tell them all about the summer match and asking how was business at the shop today. Grandma Molly takes over the cooking from Ginny and food enough to feed the whole family was ready in a short amount of time.

Dinner was served with the help of every one and the whole family seated around table, drinking, eating and chatting away. This long day ended with beautiful firework display from George. At 10pm, everybody said goodbye to the Potters and floo/apparate home.

__________________________________________________________________________

Hello people.. thanks a lot for reading the first chapter of my first fanfiction.

I need suggestion in OC's names.. for Roxy and Fred's classmates/ teachers.

Please leave a review/ suggestions for me !!!


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: this is a rundown of the second generation characters in my story  
thanks to LittleWeasleyGirl for the fav and reviews..__  
__ I have added the house and more__details about them._

_Disc : i dont own harry potter_

_Fred and Roxanne W_

_The twins have got red hair/brown eyes and slightly tanned skin.  
they were identical right to the last freckles but different hair length.  
spent most of their time thinking of new products for George's shop or ways to prank people.__  
__Starting school this year with the Scamander twins and Louis_

_Teddy L_

_Graduated from school and is now undergoing training to be an auror at the ministry.  
This was his childhood dream come true as both his parents are auror before him.  
Being metamorphmagus, his feature are always changeable._

_Victorie W_

_Graduated from school and is now undergoing training to be a healer at St Mungo.  
She has got O in Potion for her whole seven years in school.  
Born with slivery__blond hair and blue eyes just like her mother__, Fleur W._

_Molly(II) W_

_5th year __Gryffindor_ prefect and take up Care for magical creature with Ancient runes.  
She will be taking her OWL this year.  
Born with the trademark red hair and brown eyes just like her father_, Percy W._

_Domi and Lucy W_

_4th year __Gryffindor_ house team members._  
__They took up Care for magical creature and __Arithmancy_.  
Domi has dirty blond hair, light brown eyes.  
Lucy on the other hand has got light brown hair and blue eyes just like her mother_,__ Audrey__ W  
__they were close cousins and dorm mates_

_James P_

_3th year__ Gryffindor_ house team member_  
__he had just taken up Muggle studies and Care for magical creature.  
__ Born with jet black hair and brown eyes._

_Albus P and Rose W_

_2nd year__ Gryffindor_ students_.  
__ Rose has scored the best result for her first year__,__ is already planning which subject to take when she got into third year.__Born with trademark red hair and brown eyes.__  
Al got third place in his first year. The second place goes to his best mate Scorpius M__.  
Born with jet black hair and green eyes just like his father, Harry._

_Scorpius M  
2nd year__ Slytherin _student who got second place _in his first year  
H__e was Al Potter best friend and potion partner.  
He got to know Al during first year potion lesson when they were paired up and have to tackle their first potion together.__  
Born with blond hair and grey eyes just like his father, Draco_

_Louis W_

_He __will be starting the school with the twins.  
He has got a nice and gentle personality that is until you got him very mad__  
Born __with dirty blond hair__ and brown eyes._

______________________________________________________________________________

_An: i need suggestion for names.. for professor and student alike..  
Please leave a review.. i need to know how i am faring_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
**

_AN_ :Ok people =) it has been so long since I update.. I know. I know. There is not much readership(is that even a word??) anyway…. this chapter is about my very own OC.

**  
_Kara Goyle  
She is a 2nd year Slytherin student.  
Born with light brown hair and bright blue eyes just like her mother Daphne G.  
she was Scorpius M cousin_.

**  
Kara was just about to rest for the day when she heard an owl tapping her bedroom window. She looked over and recognized that it was Rose's owl, Petal. She let Petal in, removes the letter from her leg and feed her some owl treat that she have.

_Dear K,_

My team lost the summer match…Al caught the snitch in just 30 minutes. But it is all in good fun.. I have gotten the booklist for next year, will getting the books in Diagon alley tomorrow. See you at the station on Sep 1

_From  
your very tired R_

Smiling, she folded her letter and decides to reply Rose the next day. But later that night, she had a nightmare, it include loud skidding sound, red light and a loud crash. She was jolted awake. It was the particular car accident that killed her parents

As she was barely 2 at the time, Aunt Astoria told her the story when she was five.  
After the trial for participating in the second wizard war, Goyle was sentence to snapping of wand and life long probation. Being unable to find job in the wizarding world, he turn to the muggle world instead. The job provides him a place to stay and a car.  
Her parent met again during Aunt Astoria and Uncle Draco wedding as best man and maid of honour. Daphne was very much surprised at how much Goyle had changed since school and they themselves got married a year later.  
_  
_It was winter season and on that fateful day, her parents were supposed to bring her over to the Greengrass manor for lunch. Their family car got stuck in traffic jam and a big Diesel ferrying truck on the opposite expressway suddenly skidded and crash into the highway barrier and their car.

Daphne barely has time to blast Kara's traveling cot out of their family car before the impact and explosion. The accident was all over the Muggle news paper and it was reported not to have survivors.

Little Kara was found by the oblivators, who were there to wipe the memory of the any muggles who saw the spell that Daphne use, was send to St Mungo for treatment.  
Astoria and Draco rushes to St Mungo right after receiving the news. Since then, Kara had been in their care till now.

They had loved her like their own and Scorpius treated her like the little sister he never had. As Kara grew up, the features she inherited from Daphne had become much more prominent. She looks very much like Astoria too. They look very much like a whole family but Kara has never address Draco and Astoria as Mum and Dad. It is always Uncle Draco and Aunt Astoria.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she sat up and decided to get some tea from the kitchen. With tea in hand, she tiptoed up to her room; she finished her tea and decides to start on writing her reply to Rose.

_Dear R_

Sorry about your team losing the game… Al has really improved tremendously hasn't he..

_I have gotten my booklist too. Will be getting them when Aunt and uncle have time to bring us there... See you at the station on Sep 1__st__._

_From  
caffeine overloaded K_

It was 6 in the morning and she wasn't sleepy due to the caffeine in her tea, she decided to take her reply and find her owl Abby to deliver to Rose. She found her owl to be sleeping in her cage; she started singing "Abby… Abby…" her owl woke up and hooted at her.. She simply smile back and tied her reply to its leg

"For Rose" she murmured and patted its head. The owl spread her wings and flown out.  
Kara watch as it flown over the horizon. She later decides to return to her room and do abit of revision at her weakest subject, Defense against Dark Art.

She was reading about Cornish Pixies when Scorpius knocks at her door, wondering if she is awake. She opens her door and start quizzing him on what she had just read.

" Morning Scorp…What will you do if I set Cornish pixies on you right now??.." she asked  
" Morning.. I will freeze their movement, cast them out of the window and came after you" he replied smiling.

He started tickling her because she looks peaky right early in the morning. Kara tried to avoid and run down the stairs into the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" Rise and shine... sleepyhead" hermione proceed to draw the curtain, letting sunlight into her daughter's bedroom.  
" mom.. You said you got the whole day to buy the school stuff.. It is only 9 in the morning.." Rose grumbled.  
" 10 minutes more" she continued, pulling her blanket over her head.  
" we are meeting your cousins to get the supplies... Wake up.. We are going to be late!" hermione explain as she pull her up.

" Aright! i am up !" Rose sit up and grumpily walk into the adjoining bathroom, go about doing her daily morning routine.

Herminone walk down to kitchen and prepare breakfast .. only Rose needs to buy her supplies this year, there will also hugo's stuff to take care off too..

After washing up, Rose walk down to the dining room to find roasted chicken sandwich and pumpkin juice on the table.

" your dad need to report for work today.. He will be dropping Hugo off at grandma's place" Herminone announced  
After breakfast, the both of them floo over to the Potter's and pick up James and Albus before flooing over to diagon alley.  
Ginny wasn't able to bring her kids is because she has got to meet the deadline or her editor will be coming after year, she bought Rose and Al to get their first year was one whole lot of things that need to be bought. Before the boys left,she pass herminone her whole money bag. yes she trust her very much

The four of them floo to diagon alley. Instead of reaching leaky cauldron. They drop off at the WWW's floo system just behind the cashier. The ones who are able to enter are all registered and blood related.

Soon after arriving, the four of them got dragged by herminone to get the school stuff first. Then they will be able to spend the remaining time at www..

Why Didn't the twins go with herminone? Of course not.. She might scare the twins with the amount of books she can buy at flourish and had got his mother to take over Angelina's cashiering job for the next day so that his wife can take the twins instead.

Though their growing years, He had place them though muggle schooling just like his brother in law,Harry did when he was young. In fact all of the second generation kids had gone though that. The twins got the best mix from their parent. George's wits and Angelina's intelligence that did allow them to have good results in muggle school.

The four of them reported back to www after they completed their shopping. While James and Albus look like they are about to drop dead. Rose on the other hand wants her mum to bring her to the new bookshop just two streets away.

James And Albus refuse to move another one inch. Herminone have no choice but to ask Angelina to look after them instead

Right Around this time, the twins simply strolled over and introduce the new hand held zapper. James being the ever curious one. Took it from Fred 's hand and start playing it.

Albus simply just watching from over his brother's shoulder.

He loses the ball and a loud bang signal the end of game. Albus sniggered at his brother's soot covered face. The twins are howling with laughter at James' shock expression huffed at them and start the second time, he took 10 mins to lose the ball. He push the game to Albus And went to find George over at the owlery instead.

Albus pass the handheld game back to Fred. The three of them went down to basement where the workshop is. They tinker around the workshop, adding on extra things on the zapper.

Around evening.. Herminone came back with another armful of books and a whole jar of honeyduke special collection for the kids. This is their favorite sweets(cos it got everything that the shop has to offer) and one of grandma's kitchen was stock full of it.

That is all folk~ do comment and vote for me...


End file.
